


Mouthfeel

by nunyasol



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games), Divinity: Original Sin II (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Some Fluff, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunyasol/pseuds/nunyasol
Summary: Follows "The Necromancer's Apprentice", but is much more straightforward. Ava sucks elf dick for the first time. Not much else to explain.
Relationships: Ryker (Divinity: Original Sin)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	Mouthfeel

Ava sat at her vanity, admiring herself in the mirror. Living as a wealthy man's concubine was serving her well. Her figure was curvier, softer, and her face had regained its youthful glow. Even her hair was growing stronger and shinier. She had eaten better the past couple months than ever before in her life and the work was easy compared to marching to battle or living on the road. Opening a little ceramic jar, she dabbed some more rouge on her lips. A week after arriving at the mansion a big shipment was delivered to her room, containing furniture, clothing and assorted objects like cosmetics. She wasn't accustomed to such adornments, but if she was to play the part of a whore, she was going to play it well. 

She swept away the curls stuck to her face and combed them. It had been unseasonably warm for a couple of days. Tonight it was downright sweltering and a heavy rain prevented her from opening the windows. Ryker liked her to have her hair down in the evening, so she had to suck it up. Everyday when his collection of clocks struck 7:00 P.M. they had dinner in his chambers. He used to prepare his own food- common sense when everyone else in the building is an animated corpse- but the responsibility was quickly dumped on her. Their dinner conversations were enjoyable even if mostly one-sided and sometimes too long. It's not that he was boring- on the contrary, he was quite the speaker- but the lectures often extended late into the night and Ava could only listen to classical music theory or academic controversies for so long. Tonight the talking was kept to a minimum, partly because of the heat, but also because she was sent away to "get ready". 

He called her to his bed twice or thrice a week. Most nights had followed a rough pattern: he poked and teased her, learning her limits and pushing them, before fucking her roughly and falling asleep. She got to cum around half of the time. The other half either he didn't bother or she was too tired to do it herself after he finished. They hadn’t fucked outside of his bedroom since their first time, but he still bothered her around the house with a very distracting eccentricity: he was obsessed with tasting her skin. Whenever she was at arm’s length from him it was almost certain she’d feel his tongue somewhere. Sometimes it was enjoyable, like when he searched her lips and kissed her, but other times it was just unsettling, like the time he licked the back of her neck while she studied. She had snapped and yelled out,  _ “Why do you keep doing this!” _ His face broke into a sly smile, licking his sharp teeth before explaining,  _ “One of the greatest gifts elves have is that we can learn a person’s past from their flesh. A single body can hold more knowledge than my entire library and I can take it all with ease.” _ He walked away cackling, leaving her stunned in her chair. 

She returned to the present with a shudder. She returned to her reflection and dabbed fragrant rose oil and cardamom behind her ears. Thinking of her time here, she was more like a servant than an apprentice. Still, she had access to a gigantic library on medicine, natural philosophy and the arcane and she was making good progress on her reading list. Hopefully with time and effort she'd gain his trust enough to see him work. If not, she would find the entrance to his secret laboratory on her own. 

As the finishing touch, she rubbed some more perfumed oil outside of her sex. She dressed in the thinnest robe she owned, a sheer linen one with wide sleeves, and left the room. She crossed the dimly-lit hall, ignoring the two faceless servants standing nearby. They had stopped registering to her as people a while ago. She saw them instead as statues that occasionally moved at Ryker’s command and did  _ not  _ witness her frequent humiliation at his hands. 

She pushed the door to his room, dark but for a flickering candlelight coming from the sleeping area. Behind the partition waited Ryker, reclined on a chaise lounge to the right of the bed and completely naked. It was a new sight for Ava- he had always worn at least a tunic before- and she had to admit it was an enjoyable one. With one arm behind his head and the other holding out a cup of wine, her view of his body was completely unimpeded. He looked like there was not even an ounce of fat under his skin, which glistened with a thin coat of sweat. Light and shadow came together to accentuate the muscles making up his tall, lithe frame. Undressed, the differences between his body and human men were now obvious: hairless and sinewy, it had long, narrow muscles making up an angular, “V”-shaped torso. His hips were strikingly narrow, making his cock look even larger than usual. It rested on his right thigh, beautiful even when flaccid. Her sex warmed with arousal and she bit her lip. She imagined his cock springing to life as she licked the hard muscles above it.

A chuckle brought her back to reality and she raised her eyes to his, slightly embarrassed. 

"Looks like you're looking forward to this." Ryker placed down his cup and sat up. "Show me," he beckoned with one finger. 

Ava knew the command. She stepped forward and opened her robe for him. He looked her up and down, humming approvingly. Leaning in closer, he breathed her in and dragged his long tongue across her belly, dipping it in her navel. He grabbed her hips with both hands and sticked his nose in her pubic hair to her shameful delight. She gave a high-pitched moan when she felt his tongue dip between her folds. He indulged in her body, greedily smelling and tasting her cunt while Ava struggled to keep her knees from buckling. His tongue prodded her entrance and stroked her clit, sparking jolts of pleasure that built up and up. She moaned and whimpered over him, holding on to his back for support and to better focus on his attentions. Just when Ava felt her orgasm starting to build, he gave it a sloppy kiss and pulled away. She fell to her knees, panting, while he licked his lips and bared his teeth in a wicked smile. 

"I hope you enjoyed that, dear. It’s your turn now." He leant back and spread his legs wide. "I’m pleased to see you already on your knees."

Ava, still getting back her breath, looked between his legs. His cock was as hard as it could get, its angry red tip dripping precum and a few prominent veins running along the shaft. She swallowed hard and approached it cautiously, placing her hands on his hard, toned thighs. It had been years since she last stared at one so close and this one was particularly intimidating. She gingerly wrapped one around it and brushed the head with the tip of her tongue. She looked up for approval. 

"You can do better than that," Ryker mocked, but his face was already flushed. She started pumping her fist with short strokes and tasted him again. Closing her eyes, she savored the fleshy but firm texture of his cockhead and the salty, viscous liquid coating it. She heard him stifle a groan and opened her eyes. Both of his hands gripped the edge of the chaise lounge with white knuckles. Emboldened, she pumped him faster while twirling her tongue around the pointy tip, pushing back the foreskin. She inhaled the tangy, spiced musk it gave off and moaned. Her free hand slipped between her legs and rubbed her clit, spreading her own slick liquid all over it. She was so lost in the moment she didn’t notice when he grabbed her head. He tried to shove his cock in her mouth, but it instead slid against her teeth and along the side of her startled face. 

“Suck. It.” he hissed. His hand was still entangled in her curls.

“Yes, Master,” Ava replied, looking up with adoring eyes. She took the cock between her lips and slobbered all over it. Ryker threw back his head and vocalized without restraint. His grip at the root of her hair tightened and she feared he’d force himself again, but he only followed her movements. She tried varying speeds and movements with her tongue, taking a bit more of his length with each bob. When his tip poked the back of her throat she had to suppress a violent gag. Slack-jawed, she was catching her breath when Ryker twisted her hair painfully. He answered her teary, questioning eyes with a displeased snarl. His chest heaved rapidly and a deep flush extended from it to his face and neck. He was close to climaxing. With renewed zeal she lowered her mouth on his cock until her lips touched his bare groin. She held him there, struggling to breathe around it but determined to get used to it. Tightening her lips, she bobbed up all the way to the head then down again, taking care to allow him deep in her throat every other time. Ryker groaned, now holding onto her head with both hands as Ava quickened her pace. She was unrelenting. His cock was hard and angry, its length streaked by her spit and her lip rouge. The head was weeping a steady stream of precum in her mouth. Ava ignored her exhaustion and soreness, expecting his cum down her throat at any second, so it was more than startling when he tore her mouth away and stood up. 

“Wha-?” Ava started to sputter but he grabbed her by one arm and threw her against the bed. 

“Up,” Ryker managed to command between gasps for breath. 

Ava hurried to climb on the bed and immediately felt him clawing her bare ass. She whined, still confused about what happened. Ryker said nothing as he positioned his cock and jammed it to the hilt with a single thrust. She cried at the invasion, but he continued undeterred. His hard, pointy cockhead stabbed her insides and Ava moaned miserably, pain and pleasure merging together. He mounted her like a dog, holding onto her body with both arms and crushing her hips into the bed. She tried keeping her ass up, but his thrusts spread her legs apart painfully. They were both drenched in sweat, which dripped down her limbs and pooled on the sheets below. She fell flat on the bed when he got up on his knees, held her hips up with both arms and slammed his cock  _ hard  _ in her cunt. It hit inside her at an angle that made her gasp. She felt his entire length slide against her walls and bottom out deep inside, sparking white flashes before her eyes. The orgasm ripped through her body seconds later and a scream forced itself out of gritted teeth. He cried out through his own orgasm, jerking inside her while she squeezed his cock involuntarily. His cries turned to growls as he pushed his swelling knot. Still moaning helplessly, Ava felt it enter her with a “pop”. He dropped her and they stayed like that for what seemed like minutes, getting their breath and their wits back. Eventually he bent over her and rolled them both sideways on the bed. Shaking, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder.

Ava let out a tired sighed. She was barely conscious, but still felt her vagina swelling uncomfortably with his seed. When Ryker held her like this, however, she couldn’t get mad at anything. She was happy to be appreciated in any form. Stroking his hair absentmindedly, she realized why he changed positions so suddenly. He didn't want to cum in her mouth, or  _ from  _ her mouth. She didn’t understand the problem with that, but she could at least be proud of getting him THAT close to cumming. She smiled. 

He nuzzled her cheek and muttered something under his breath. She hummed questioningly, trying to eye his face before he answered with soft snoring. She giggled and huddled into him. She felt silly for it, but this was the happiest she remembered feeling in a long, long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts below :3


End file.
